Paranid
Values The Paranid are a proud warrior race that is focused on Serving the greater good of thier Emperor. Believing in Honour, Truth, and the emperors light, they are the largest and most trained warriors in the galaxy. they see lying and cheating as a cowards tool which is why they frequently get into skirmishes with Terran corporations or individuals. Thus If you go against any of their ways you might as well be asking for a death wish. Their belief in the warriors code have given them a reputation as being great warriors and people that you can truly confide in. Society Their society consists of a warriors culture as evident by their belief system. Thus it's always a test or competition of who is the strongest and fastest, and there is no one stronger than the Emperor of paranid-kind. Their Emperor rules and guides the Paranid people. It is a well-known legend that the Emepror goes through a cleansing process every few hundred years where he disappears for 7 days and 7 nights only to return again, and understand the direction the empire should go and what things they should strive for. The Paranid military is a big part of Paranid society and almost everyone strives to join it in one way or another. The Paranid Military but if they do they are typically separated into Chapters that are ran by Agents of the Emperor known as "Chapter masters." These chapters represent various disciplines that all serve the emperor. Everything from Navy to Construction is managed by these chapters, and no one chapter is above another. They merely exist to organize and help focus the Paranid society. Chapters: Stats *Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write the Paranidey as well as the galaxy common. *Basic Training. You are proficient in light and medium armor, as well as Bolters (Machineguns). This is an important ceremonial weapon for the Paranid, always used in honorable duels and carried on the battlefield. *Warrior Culture. You are proficient in Athletics *Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. *Age. Your species ages at about the same rate that humans do, reaching maturity around 16-18 solar years and living to be just under a century without advanced medical technology. *Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *Natural Weaponry. You have large claws. Your unarmed attacks deal 1d6 + Strength modifier slashing damage. *Scaly Armor. You have a covering of scales that protects you, conferring an AC of 13 + your Dexterity modifier when you are not wearing armor. *You gain a Channel Divinity associated with the Chapter that your character belongs too. You can only use it once and must take a long rest to recover it *Size. You are the shape of a typical humanoid, making you Medium size. *Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Category:Paranid Category:Races